Numerous products are often packaged in large corrugated bulk containers. These products are generally small in size, packaged loosely, and are prone to shift around inside the container during transportation. The shifting of the products causes the sidewalls of the container to bulge; deforming the shape of the container and reducing the strength of the container to the point of failure. The bulging of the sidewalls deforms the container such that it is difficult to position the containers side by side in trucks and therefore reduces the number of containers that can be fit in a truck. Moreover, the bulging can also make it difficult to place the containers in racks and thus reducing storage space.
One approach to reduce or eliminate bulge in a container includes increasing the fiber contents of the container material or placing a corrugated liner around the perimeter of the container. However, increasing the fiber throughout a container is costly option and often will not solve the bulging problem. Another approach is adding a corrugated liner which is difficult to secure to the walls of the container and the size of the liner will often require the corrugation to be vertical where as horizontal corrugation offers the greatest flexural rigidity.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a container that solves the aforementioned problems and can easily and inexpensively be produced using preexisting materials and processing equipment.